Nothing Like the History Books
by Epic
Summary: Another chapter.... Finally
1. Chapter 1

A fifteen year old girl sat at a table surrounded by squirming little kids,  
all laughing and babbling uproariously. She was slumped in her white plastic  
patio chair and had an oddly murderous look on her face, as if she were  
calculating how many rounds of bullets it would take to annihilate every  
small person in the room, which, in fact, she was.

Hopelessness was about to take sway over her features when she made  
a mad dash for the telephone on the wall. She dialed quickly, without  
thinking about the number.

a girl's voice answered on the other end.

Ciao babe, sono io. Listen, call Rob and Marco, and let's get some  
stuff together. We can go to the beach for three or four days. I really just  
can't take it here anymore.

Va bene, sounds good, Luisa answered, I got paid day before  
yesterday, so I'll stop at the bar and pick up a few things. I don't know how  
much you guys can liberate.

I'll see what I can do. See you in twenty minutes, va bene?

Certo, Ciao.

And they hung up.

~~~~~

Raecla let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her long golden  
brown hair. She could hear her parents bickering in the kitchen, probably  
over something completely insignificant, while the guests chattered and  
socialized in the rest of the house. Her mother was big on parties, but  
somehow nobody else managed to enjoy them at all. She made her way  
through the people to her room, decorated with a huge mural, numerous  
collages, and an enormous bookshelf. Picking her backpack up off the floor,  
she stuffed in her discman, CDs, a couple changes of clothes, and a copy of  
First Test. Next, Raecla headed toward to now vacant kitchen where she  
added a loaf of bread, some proscuitto, and a bottle of Coke to her load.

Going out onto the balcony, she shouldered her knapsack and vaulted  
over the railing, down onto the roof of the neighbors' garage, and then  
climbed a trellis down to the ground. Raecla walked along the cobblestone  
street, making her way to the corner by the tabacchi, where they always met.

She stood at the corner, waiting for her fiends. Raecla had long golden  
brown hair, hazel eyes, extremely tan skin, and was very tall. Rob walked up  
a minute later, lugging an extremely full backpack and pushing his dark  
brown hair out of his eyes.

You won't believe how much stuff I brought! he said with a big grin.   
My grandmother just got back from the market and I practically cleaned the  
cupboards out.

Sounds great, Raecla answered smiling. They did this so often, it  
was practically routine. Their parents never seemed to care, they just  
assumed that their kids were at a friends house, and because of the lack of  
interest from their real families, the four of them had almost become a family  
of their own. How about Luisa? she asked.

At the bar, when I went by, she was practically buying the entire  
place. he chuckled.

And Marco? 

Rob's face darkened, I could only talk to him for a second, but he  
didn't sound good. He's coming, but his dad's home. They were both silent  
for a moment, they both knew what that meant.

Finally Luisa and Marco walked up. She had gotten a ton of food from  
the bar and was fairly bursting with news from her karate class, she had just  
recently moved up a belt. Raecla never could remember the colors, but it  
was just one or two down from a black belt.

Marco, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. His black  
eyes were cold and half the skin of his normally cinnamon-toned face was a  
mottled red-purple.

As they headed towards the secluded beach they had found earlier in  
the summer, Luisa demonstrated new kicks and punches she had learned,  
Raecla told them about the book she was reading, and the guys animatedly  
discussed the latest calcio game, Roma vs. Liverpool, complete with sound  
effects and referee critiquing.

They topped a small knoll, and looked out upon the dark water of the  
Mediterranean.

Laying out towels that Marco had brought, they dove into the store of  
provisions (calzoni, tramezzini, and crochette, oh my!) and laid down to go  
to sleep, as it was almost eleven. Before she turned in for the night, Raecla  
read a bit of First Test with her flashlight. Turning it off and gazing up at the  
stars, she thought to herself -Wouldn't it be great to be in Tortall?- and fell  
asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~

  
The first thing Rob noticed when he woke up was the smell of pine  
trees, they didn't grow in Italy. He hadn't seen, or smelled for that matter, a  
pine tree since he had last visited Montana, his home. He opened his eyes  
and saw trees all around, the ocean was nowhere in sight, but there were his  
friends laying on the ground around him, and their stuff was there too. He  
ruled out sleepwalking, and he wasn't dreaming -You don't smell pine trees  
in dreams.- The sun was high in the sky and he decided to just sit and try to  
sort things out for a moment. Rob sat there, trying to puzzle it out until he  
heard the sound of people approaching. Thinking wasn't exactly his thing,  
anyway, better leave that to Marco and Raecla, but now he decided to wake  
the others up.

Marco slowly opened his eyes, rudely informing Rob that it was much  
too damned early to get up, but when he saw their surroundings, gave a start,  
and cried in shock, Mi Dio! Dove siamo? The others answered with a  
chorus of, Non lo so, and Search me!

And I think somebody's coming, Clay added. All four of them stood  
up, Raecla's book falling to the ground from where it had been resting on her  
stomach all night.

A moment later, three teenagers walked out of the woods and into the  
clearing, each leading a mount. Rob, Luisa, and Marco were in a severe state  
of shock, first they wake up in a strange place, then three people come out of  
the woods looking like they belong in a history book? It was too much.

Marco just kept blinking, and asked incredulously, C'è Carnivale?

Luisa was biting her lip and wondering if there was something  
seriously wrong with the calzoni they had eaten last night, and Rob thought  
he might faint.

Raecla, on the other hand, was positively elated. She glanced down to  
the book that had fallen and bent to pick it up. Cradling it in her shaking  
hands, she looked again at the people standing before her. There was a tall  
green-eyed boy with a widows peak, a girl with short brown hair and a  
sparrow on her shoulder, and a very large boy with bright red hair(I think that's what he looks like, sorry if I'm wrong) . Her eyeswidened as she realized who they were.

Identify yourselves! Page Keladry of Mindelan called.

You are not of Tortall, the dark one speaks a strange tongue. Where  
are you from? Neal asked.

While Rob and Luisa were mouthing, Tortall? We're in Tortall? to  
each other, Raecla took a deep breath and stepped forward. 

Kel, Cleon, Neal, umm.. we're from another world, possibly  
transported here through sorcery or some such. If you would be kind enough  
to escort us to the palace, we will be able to explain more fully.

And the dark one' here wants to know if you've got a problem with  
his language, capisce? Marco said ominously.

Raecla kicked Marco, this was not the time to mouth off to a couple of  
armed pages.

You know our names, Kel said, But we don't know you. We have  
orders from Master Numair to bring you to the palace, he saw that visitors  
would come, but he thought that you'd just be from another country. then  
she added with a smile, Seeing the future isn't exactly his thing.

And why is that one so strange? Neal muttered.

Uhh.. One moment please. Raecla said, and pulled her friends away.   
The last thing she needed was for Neal to cut Marco into little tiny pieces.

Um, you guys remember that book I was telling you about? The one  
with the knights and a girl page, and stuff. Well, I think we're in Tortall. 

Silence for a couple seconds. 

Wait a minute, Rob said, his voice rising, You're telling us that you  
got us stuck in one of your damn BOOKS?!?

I didn't get us stuck here, but that's pretty much it. Raecla answered  
in a small voice, Let's just go to the Palace, explain everything to King  
Jonathan and Numair, and see if he can use magic to send us home. He is a  
powerful mage, after all.

Mages, Kings,knights, magic, palaces, what next? Luisa muttered

Great, just great. Marco said under his breath.

They walked back over to the pages, and started getting their packs  
together. Cleon and Neal were studying the girls' spaghetti-strap tops and  
shorts with great interest, ^_~ , and Kel was completely confounded by  
Rob's sneakers. 

They set off through the Royal Forest, putting their backpacks on the  
horses, and talking while they walked. Raecla was telling her friends  
everything she knew about Tortall, and the others were listening with great  
interest, suprised at how much she knew. They finally got to the palace, as  
they stood on a hill overlooking the entire city, they were all thinking Wow!'  
and Luisa ariticulated what they were all saying to themselves,

"This is nothing like the history books!"

  
~~~~~

  
"...And that's pretty much it, Your Highness. I don't know how it  
happened, but we're here." Raecla finished nervously.

King Jonathan sighed and turned to Numair, What do you think?

I don't know Jon, Numair answered hesitantly, This is quite a bit  
different from what I expected. I may have read a few things about world  
breaching, but I'd have to go back and search the ancient scrolls for the  
information. In the meantime, He smiled at Raecla, I think we should make  
them comfortable, I'd love to find out more about their world.

That's it then, the King declared, You may have rooms in the pages  
wing until Master Numair can find out how to send you home.

That would be wonderful, Your Highness, thank you. Raecla said,  
greatly relieved. Kel and Neal are waiting just outside, I'm sure they can  
show us to suitable rooms.

So they will, goodbye then.

Numair added, I look forward to talking with you again.

All four of them smiled, thanked them both and paused for a moment,  
unsure if they were supposed to bow or something, then made a quick exit. 

I'm glad that's over with, Luisa said, when they were out in the hall  
with Kel and Neal. The others chuckled, because they were all feeling the  
exact same way.


	3. Italian Words & Phrases

OK, here's a compilation of most of the Italian I use in the story. None of it is essential, just interesting, and I would have put it in the text, but it took away from the story. Not all of this is gramatically correct, but it is what Italians say, so if you're studying the language and it seems strange, just bear with me, because I'm an American living in Rome, and you do pick this stuff up.

* _Pronto_ - literally, ready, but it's used instead of hello when answering the phone
* _Calcio_ - soccer, guys play a game called _calcetto _soccer on a small court.
* _Ciao_ - informal hello or goodbye
* _Sono io_ - literally, I'm me, but It's me
* _Va bene_ - OK
* _Certo_ - certainly, sure
* bar - a cheap cafe type thing where you can get food, coffee, and wine. You don't go there to drink.
* _calzoni_ - bread pockets with cheese, proscuitto, sauce, sausage, whatever in them.
* _proscuitto_ - Cured ham that is sliced really thin and incredibly good, there are a bunch of different kinds, and I don't think anybody
's tried them all! 
* _tramezzini_ - thin, big, flat sandwiches on really soft bread
* _crochette_ - deep fried potato thingies
* _Mi Dio_ - Oh god
* _Dove Siamo_ - Where are we
* _Non lo so_ - I don't know
* _C'è carnivale?_ - Is it Carnival? They dress up for carnival (Mardi Gras) kinda the same way we do for halloween
* _capisce_ - You understand?
* _Basta cosí_ - Stop it already.
* _Mama Mia_ - yes, they do actually say this. Literally, my mother, but I think it's a Marian reference.

Pronunciation Guidelines:

> You don't have to read this, but it will help, and you'll be able to impress all your friends with your command of Italian, the language of love. ^_~
> 
>   * _c_ - when followed by 'i' or 'e' becomes 'ch', otherwise always 'k', so _C'è_ is pronounced 'che' and the word _che_ (what) is pronounced 'keh'. If there's an h after the 'c' it makes it 'k'; _crochette_ is pronounced 'kroketteh'
>   * e - always pronounced 'eh'
>   * i - pronounced 'ee'
>   * sc - when followed by 'i' 'e' or 'u' is 'sh', otherwise 'sk' as with 'ci' or 'ce' an 'h' nullifies it.
>   * z - always pronounced 'ts'; _tramezzini_ is 'trah-mets-eenee' *Yeah, I know it looks funny when I write it!*

Also, here's the disclaimer for the whole story:

> Kel & co. belong to Tamora Pierce, but Raecla Domenico, Luisa Rodriguez, Rob Kerrigan, and Marco Mattiuzzo belong to me, Adoracia. Use them without my express permission and I'll sic Robbin, the god of zany writers; Xerox, the god of office equipment; and Clarissa, the goddess of schizophrenic novelists, on you! Mwahahaha, see if you can stand up to that!
> 
> And by the way, the mention of 'Pixie' refers to a super caffineated sugary drink created by Meghanne called Pixie Light. That belongs to her and was invented in either Shang Visitors or Shang Returns, I can't remember.
> 
> ~ Adoracia


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~~

  
Kel gestured to two rooms side by side, You'll have to room  
separately, and remember, if you're in each others' rooms, you'll have to  
keep the door open. And followed the girls into their room.  


So, how do you like the palace? Kel wanted to know, Luisa just  
shrugged, but Raecla looked up, her eyes shining.  


It's so incredibly amazing. I've been reading about Tortall for years,  
and fantasizing about coming here for just as long. And then all of a sudden  
I'm actually here. I mean I'm actually sitting in a room with Keladry of  
Mindelan, in the Royal Palace of Corus. It's absolutely unbelievable. It's the  
coolest thing that's ever happened to me. It's amazing!!  


Kel laughed, Well that's good. I hope you like it here, cause it may  
take Numair a while to figure out how to send you guys home.  


He can take as long as he wants! Raecla exclaimed  


Suddenly Luisa jumped in, You said something about Shang being  
like Karate. Are there any Shang fighters here?  


Kel answered, The Wildcat should be in the training  
courts about now, why?  
I want to see how good I am she said with a wink, Catch ya later!  
And ran out of the room into the corridor.  
Raecla and Kel both laughed at this, then Kel said, Hey, do you want

  
to come to the study group tonight?  


I'd love to! Raecla answered, grinning.  


~~~~~  


The boys sat on the floor in their room, introducing Neal to the  
intricacies of calcio and calzoni.  


These are really good! Neal said, his mouth full.

  
The other guys laughed and handed him another one. When they  
were done, Marco caught Neal staring at his face. He reached up to touch  
his cheek and winced. Neal leaned over to put his palm to Marco's cheek,  
his fingers itching to apply healing magic. Marco leaned away, glaring.  


Basta cosí! What're you doing? Marco said angrily. Neal sighed in  
exasperation, Just trying to get rid of that awful bruise for you. I've been  
trained as a healer. You know, with magic. Marco still looked suspicious,  


No, really, it's all right he said stubbornly.  


Gods! Not another Stump! Why do I always have to be surrounded by  
warrior stoics? It'll only take a second! with that he touched his hand to  
Marco's face and healed the bruises almost instantly.  


Marco pulled away again, and touched his cheek, which didn't hurt  
anymore. he said gruffly and turned to go check out the dressing  
room/lavatory thing.  


You guys'll really need some normal clothes, Neal announced, and  
when they burst out laughing, added, I mean like the rest of us. Rob and  
Marco looked apprehensive. Rob glanced down at Neal's legs and said,  


Man, I'm not wearing tights! Marco started giggling, Neal scowled at their  
attack on his wardrobe, then said hotly, They're not tights, they're hose. And  
we can get you breeches, but you guys look like freaks. Especially with those  
shoes.  


They gave each other wry looks, and Marco said that he'd just stay in  
the room. World breaching was hard work, but would they pick up his stuff  
for him?  


Neal answered, But be sure to come to the study group  
tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

~~~~~

  
Neal and Rob walked along the halls of the palace, their arms full of shirts,  
tunics, breeches, and boots, (but no hose!!) So what was up with those  
bruises on Marco's face? Neal asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  


Rob immediately got defensive, What do you mean, What was up'?  
Anything could have happened, it's not like you've never gotten a bruise.  


But we both know that it wasn't just anything. I could sense through  
my magic that those weren't normal bruises. He wasn't just hurt physically.  


Fine, we don't like to talk about it, I don't know why, we just don't  
though... But his dad... Rob trailed off, gazing intently at the boots he was  
carrying. His dad hits him, not all the time, but often enough. I've seen it,  
once I was over at his house and his dad had him up by the throat against the  
wall. I'm serious, he was like three feet off the ground. he paused, then  
added, softly, You're right. It's not just physical.  


I guess my healing Marco kinda took his pride. Neal said. After Rob  
agreed they walked in silence for a while. Then Neal's eyes lit up and he  
turned to Rob, What if we got the Shang Horse to teach him to defend  
himself. Not attack at all, just so he won't get hurt?  


Rob smiled, It's worth a try.  


~~~~~  


Luisa nervously made her way out onto the practice courts. She saw  
the Wildcat across the way, practicing. She moved with such amazing  
muscular grace that the girl was hesitant even to approach her. But she  
steeled her nerves, ran her fingers through her short auburn hair and walked  
across the court.  


Um, Ms. Bell, er, Your Wildcatliness.. um.. I just arrived here this  
morning under pretty unusual circumstances, you see, I'm from another  
world, and in my world we have a thing called karate, which is a lot like  
Shang fighting. I'm considered pretty good at that, and if it wouldn't be too  
much trouble, I'd like to train with you. She finished and held her breath,  
wishing with all her heart that the Wildcat would accept.  


Of course it will be a lot of trouble, and of course I accept. She  
answered wryly, Now take off those silly sandals and let's see what you can  
do.  


~~~~~  


Raecla and Kel lay on the grass outside of the palace, staring at the  
clouds and sunbathing. She had furnished Kel with a tank top, shorts, and  
shades, all in all, the effect was quite impressive.  


You said you read about Tortall in books, do you mean like history  
books or geography books or what? Kel asked.  


Raecla couldn't help but let out a small laugh, No, novels actually.  


  


Yeah, novels. You see, in my world, in Italy, Tortall isn't considered  
exactly, well, real. It's just a thing in books.  


And how much exactly is written in these books? Kel asked, feigning  
disinterest.  


More than you want to know, my pretty! she replied with an evil grin  
and cackle. Returning to her normal voice, And I also have another  
wonderful invention to introduce you to! with a flourish she produced a  
bottle of Coke from her pack, Coca Cola, sorry, we were all out of Pixie.  


As they sat, enjoying the Coke and sun, Raecla asked, So what do you  
think of Neal? Do you like him?  


Of course I like him, he's one of my best frie.... then catching the  
gleam in the other girl's eye, No, not that way. He's just a friend.  


And a certain red-haired gentleman? she inquired innocently.  
Kel got flushed, I don't know, he's called me all those names for a  
long time now, but he still treats me like one of the guys. Sometimes I see  
him looking at me, but I have no idea what that look on his face could mean!   
I can't -- Yes, I like him. She finished determinedly.  


Well that works out fine then. Raecla said satisfiedly  


What's that supposed to mean?  


Nothing, nothing at all! She answered airily.

* * *

Hey! what do you think of it so far? I'm also posting an Italian dictionary thing, so not everybody will be lost. It just kind of takes away from the story, having it all in the middle and stuff, but none of it's difficult, and none of it's essential. Please r/r or e-mail me at [sonnet421@literati.co.uk][1] and tell me what you think! I don't care if they're comments or flames or what. And also, I haven't read Page yet, so just bear with me. What do you think should happen next?

> > > ~Adoracia

   [1]: mailto:sonnet421@literati.co.uk



	6. Chapter 5

~~~~~

  
Marco stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the white linen shirt and  
green tunic and breeches Neal and Rob had brought him. Pulling on his  
boots, he turned to them and said, Man, I make this look good.  


The other two burst out laughing.  


After Rob had changed into his normal' clothes, they at on the bed  
and on the floor around the room, eating the last bits of food and talking.  


You know that girl that came with you, the one with the long hair?   
What's she like? Neal asked suddenly.  


You mean Raecla? She's cool, reads too much though. And don't get  
her started talking about one of her books, mama mia! She can go for hours.  
Marco said, and then almost as an afterthought,   


Rob started acting stupid, Ooh, does somebody have a crush? and  
threw a pillow at Neal. Neal didn't answer but just used the pillow to hit him  
back. And pretty soon they were having an all out pillow fight. No, scratch  
that, it was a pillow war.  


~~~~~  


_-Later that night, at the study group-_  


Faleron, Cleon, Roald and all the other guys sat in a circle in the small  
room, books and pieces of paper were in their hands and laps, but they were  
all just talking about the visitors from another world.  


You found them Cleon, what're they like? Faleron was asking  


I dunno, they seem nice enough, dress awfully weird though. One of  
them, Raecla, knows a lot about Tortall and stuff... he trailed off.  


Since father's agreed to let them stay, I suppose I'll have to entertain  
them. They're not too boring are they? Roald asked hopefully.  


Merric laughed and jumped in, I doubt you'll find them boring, I saw  
one of the girls down in the practice courts with the Wildcat, and giving her  
blow for blow, too.  


Faleron let out a low whistle, that was something all right.  


And Neal said they're coming to the study group tonight, they should  
be here any minute now. Cleon added. Then almost as if on cue, Neal  
walked in the door, followed by Kel, Raecla, Rob, Luisa, and Marco.  


Hey guys, Kel said, These are some visitors that'll be staying for a  
while. And Raecla, you'll have to introduce all you guys cause I can't  
pronounce half your names. she added with a grin.  


Uh, Hi! Raecla said nervously as she stepped forward, I'm Raecla  
Domenico, that's Rob Kerrigan, Luisa Rodriguez, and Marco Mattiuzzo.  


The boys stood up one by one and introduced themselves, Raecla just  
couldn't believe it, here she was, standing in Corus' Royal Palace, wearing a  
medieval style dress (that Kel had graciously got for her and Luisa, they stood  
out way too much in their old clothes) being introduced to Roald and  
Faleron. It was unbelievable.  


Luisa sat down after being introduced, she was starting to wonder if  
she should be doing something, when Faleron came over.  


I heard you were practicing with the Wildcat. Is there Shang where  
you're from? he asked, seemingly interested.  


Kind of, except it's called Karate, and we do different things... she  
went off, talking about the similarities and differences she had discovered that  
afternoon, and asking him all about Shang.  


Gods bless it! This is ridiculous! Roald burst out.  


Raecla glanced down at his paper, What is it, math? she asked, then  
said in Italian, Marco, your department!  


Marco got up and walked over, Grazie mille, carina. he said  
sarcastically, but she knew he didn't mind at all. Math was definitely his  
thing. Neal looked at her with great interest, then turned to her and asked,  


What's that language you keep speaking to each other? I don't think  
I've ever heard of it before.  


Oh, it's Italian, she replied, looking into his bright green eyes, It's  
the language that they speak in Italy where we live.  


Then why do you all speak Common?  


You mean English? It's because we go to an American school that's  
taught in English, and also, Rob and I are American by blood. By the look  
on his face, she could tell that all the different names and nationalities had  
confused him.  


she searched for a way to explain it, Like when Kel lived in  
the Yamani Islands, her father was an ambassador, just like our parents are  
with embassies. Well, let's say there were a whole lot of ambassadors in the  
islands, from Tortall, Galla, Carthak, Tusaine, everywhere; and all of their  
children went to a school where they spoke Common, but because they were  
in the Yamani Islands, they all also spoke Yamani to each other. She paused,  
seeing his expression change as he understood.  


I get it, he said brightly, then taking her hands, Would you teach me  
how to speak Italian?  


She grinned, I'd love to, when do you want to start?  


he answered impetuously, For example, what did Marco just  
say to you?  


Grazie mille, means thanks a lot, or literally, a thousand thanks; and  
carina means dear or sweetheart, she explained, but then seeing a strange  
look on his face, she added quickly, But with him it's just in a totally  
friend-like way. The expression passed, and he kept asking her questions.   
He was incredibly eager to learn, and Raecla couldn't think of a better way to  
use the study time.  


Kel and Cleon were busy going over the etiquette homework and Clay  
was looking through one of the books about Immortals. He had always liked  
dragons and centaurs and stuff, but now that they acutally existed, he  
couldn't wait to see them.

* * *

Okay, I really need your people's help! PLEASE r/r and all that, but I have NO idea what to have them do next. Here's the first line of the next chapter, which is all I have, please please tell me your ideas!

> "They passed the next day watching the pages train and exploring the palace. Raecla went to be acquainted with the librarians, Luisa trained with the Wildcat, Marco learned some basic defensive moves, and Rob became Tkaa's new best friend."
>
>> > > ~Adoracia, who is sorely in need of ideas!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What do you guys think? Certainly took me long enough didn't it!! Thanks to people who reviewed for sparking my inspiration and to KitKat for keeping my morale up

~Adoracia

They passed the few days watching the pages train and exploring the  
palace. Raecla went to go meet the librarians, Luisa trained with the Wildcat,  
Marco learned some basic defensive moves, and Rob became Tkaa's new  
best friend.  


A week later, they filed into the Dining Hall, looking perfectly at home  
among the pages and squires. They filled their trays with food and went to a  
table to sit down. Roald and Marco had quickly become best friends, and  
Luisa and Faleron often joked and trained together. When they weren't busy,  
Neal and Raecla would head to a library to look at books or study Italian, all  
in all, everybody was content.  


Raecla and Neal sat down next to one another, continuing with a  
debate about some topic that no one else knew or cared about. The four  
friends and Neal pushed aside all the healthy food on their trays and quickly  
went for the dessert. When Kel started to scold them, Raecla quickly  
answered, Come on, this could end any second! Think of all the women on  
the Titanic who skipped chocolate dessert!  


The Tortallans started looking at one another and somebody asked,  
Raecla started to explain, then decided not to. Then she'd have to  
explain ocean liners and geography and who knows what else. Uh, just live  
life to the fullest.  


They finished their dinner, and after urging from Kel, even ate some of  
their vegetables. As Raecla was leaving the hall, a servant caught her arm  
and asked her to come with him, Master Numair wanted to see her. They  
walked through many corridors, going this way and that. It really was an  
infernal rabbit warren.  


Finally, the servant led her into a richly decorated room, with hangings  
on the walls and an impressive looking desk to one side. Numair was sitting  
behind the desk, books and scrolls piled all around him. She began to get  
nervous, but seeing the smile on his face, she decided it wasn't worth it.  


Come in, sit down, Numair said eagerly, I think I've found out some  
things about world breaching that might interest you.  


Raecla sat down with a smile and said, Anything you could find out  
would be interesting. It's kind of a weird experience finding yourself in a  
different world all of a sudden. She paused, But then, you probably have  
some idea of what I'm talking about, when you and Daine went to the realms  
of the gods.  


He colored slightly pink, That's another thing that I've been meaning  
to ask you, How do you manage to know so much about Tortall?  


She stalled for a moment, unsure of what to say, then decided  
to just go ahead and tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.   
To a certain extent anyway. There's a lady in my world that writes fantasy  
novels about Tortall. There's been four each about Alanna, Daine and Kel,  
except Kel's aren't finished yet.  


Oh, I see. He said, not seeming to understand at all, About world  
breaching, the head of the Royal University and I...  


She cut him off, Oh yeah! Haralit of Ali! He was on the diplomatic  
mission to Carthak with you guys. Then when she saw the perplexed look  
on his face, Oh, sorry.  


As I was saying, Haralit and I have been doing some research and  
scrying. Usually people are brought between worlds because the land is in  
trouble, somehow needs them."  


For example, he continued, If there was a great plague or war in  
Tortall that would ruin the land if you weren't there to stop it, so the magic of  
the land itself would pull you through... Numair trailed off for a second.   
But in this case, we have reason to believe it is different.  


She was confused now, Different as in how? she asked  


Tortall doesn't need you, you need Tortall


	8. Chapter 7

Nothing Ch. 7

Raecla gave Numair a strange look. Come again? You're saying that  
for some reason each of us needed to come here?  


Yes, that's what we think. he answered.  


I may have really wanted to come here, I have for years. But I really  
don't see how each of us needed to come here. I was the only one who had  
even read the books! Raecla was completely confused now.  


That is all we know for now, but it is certain. What is more, we can't  
seem to identify the power that brought you from your world. One person, or  
even four people with the Gift couldn't manage it.  


That leaves two possible sources, either Tortall or the Gods. The look  
in his eyes showed that he didn't understand any of this much more than she  
did.  


So you've already ruled out Tortall brought us, because we need it. So  
that means... She trailed off, the enormity of it hitting her.  


Yes, we think the Gods brought you four to Tortall. They have their  
own reasons, reasons that they have not cared to share with me, he gave her  
a wry smile, But I think that you may find out anyway. Take a close look at  
your friends and yourself, you may find that you are more at home here than  
you think.  


Why does he have to be so damned enigmatic? she thought to herself,  
but her thoughts were cut off by him speaking again.  


While you are here, we think it best that you be passed off as  
Tortallans, so you'll have to find out a station that you will be comfortable  
in.  


  


Excuse me, he said ruefully, I ought to be used to people not  
knowing what I mean. For example: Your friend Luisa could be the Shang  
Wildcat's apprentice. I imagine she would like that.  


Oh, yes she would. Marco could train with the pages, Rob could  
study with Tkaa... but what about me? I suppose I could work in the libraries  
or something.  


The mage smiled as his eyes sparkled, No, I don't think that will be  
necessary. As a matter of fact, when we're finished, Thayet would like to  
meet with you to that end.  


The Queen?!? She asked, her eyes wide.  


Who else? he returned with a smile and sent a servant to fetch Her  
Royal Highness.  


Hey Peeps!! Whaddya think of this one? I'm planning either a ball or a battle sometime in the near future, most likely a ball 'cause I cant write battle scenes. I have trouble thinking of new supporting characters, so if anyone wants to be in it, just drop me a line at [sonnet421@literati.co.uk][1] with your character and any possible ideas for what you want them to do at the ball.

Another chapter ought to be coming soon, I have the idea all planned out, just keep checking for it. Oh! and I also FINALLY got to read Page so there might be a few things from that popping up occasionally! 

R/R or DIE!!!!

   [1]: mailto:sonnet421@literati.co.uk



	9. Chapter 8

Queen Thayet walked into the room,

Queen Thayet walked into the room, a smile of familiarity on her face  
and suprisingly clad in breeeches. Evidently she had been training with the  
Riders, it was that time of year, after all. She sat down, resting her feet on a  
nearby stool in a not very queen-like way.  
  
Training gets tougher every year, she said with a sigh, Muddier too.  
  
Numair laughed easily, Which is exactly why I never go near it, but I  
believe this is the young lady you wished to see, Thayet?  
  
Now the Queen turned to her, Yes, it is. You're one of the, ahem  
visitors, aren't you? she asked Raecla, a wry smile on her face. The others  
seem to be able to fit in well here, but what about you? What do you think  
your place in Court could be?  
  
I honestly don't know, your Majesty. I was thinking perhaps I could  
work in the Royal Libraries She was speaking to Queen Thayet, wow!  
  
I don't think that will be necessary. The Queen answered, I have  
been watching you. As a woman, I rely on my intuition, and I think you  
would make an excellent lady in waiting while you were here.  
  
Raecla's eyes widened, Me? You want me to be a lady in waiting for  
you? She couldn't believe it. That would be heaven!  
  
The Queen smiled, Yes, you. But first you will have to be presented at  
court. Preparations will have to be made, you'll need a gown... Thayet was  
busy making arrangements in her head, while Raecla just stared in disbelief.  
Thayet went on, And I daresay you'll need to learn proper court manners.  
No, no dear. Your normal manners are fine, but there are certain things you  
need to know. Raecla agreed with that.  
  
Let's see, I think two weeks will be quite enough, don't you agree?  
The girl was speechless, Yes, of course it will be. I'll give you a letter for the  
dressmaker and you can go see her this afternoon Finally Raecla managed a  
weak thank you' and the Queen dashed off a quick note, and went back off  
to the training yards.  
  



End file.
